Valentine's Day: Part 1
Valentine's Day: Part 1 is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 37th episode overall. It's also the first part of a 3-part Valentine's Day special. Summary Ah, Valentine's Day is finally here, and everyone is preparing for that big, wonderful opportunity to let their special someone know how much they care for them. Ricky has taken the role as Cupid (or in the modern terms, "The Shipping Fairy"). He explains to Mr. Dolphin and Roger what Valentine's Day is supposed to mean, especially through a song. Plot It's the day before Valentine's Day in Capitol City as Ricky walks up to Donny and Roger wearing wings and holding an arrow. Ricky is excited for Valentine's Day and loves it to an extent. Although it may seem like it shoves romance down people's throats, you can never have too much love. Donny asks why he's wearing a costume, so Ricky tells him he's being Cupid but prefers to be called "The Shipping Fairy" to be up-to-date. By being The Shipping Fairy, he's gonna make people fall in love with each other. Donny and Roger don't believe that his arrow will actually wory, so Ricky tries to prove them wrong by shooting an arrow at the nearest couple. It hits the Neighborhood Trolley, who falls in love with a bike. Donny and Roger believe him, and Ricky sets out to make Valentine's Day successful this year. He tries to fly, but ends up hitting the ground. Once he gets back up, Roger asks if Ricky's pretending to be Cupid only because he doesn't want to feel lonely on Valentine's Day since he has no Valentine. Ricky says that's stupid even if it's true, but he wants to do a good deed by helping others find love instead of helping himself. Roger and Donny contradict his statement by reminding him of those airplane PSAs that say "help yourself before helping others". Roger asks how can Ricky be able to find a perfect couple for Valentine's Day, so Ricky responds by saying that love is everywhere and in many different types of forms and that love has no meaning. He beings to show how you can find the perfect someone on Valentine's Day, and begins to sing about how lovely love is as Valentine's Day commences. Characters *Ricky *Donny Dolphin *Roger Rex *Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Minnie Mouse (cameo) *Neighborhood Trolley Songs *Love So Lovely Trivia *This is, once more, one of the few episodes that doesn't feature Baby Lamb, despite being the titular character. *At the end of the episode, a clip of one of the Barbershop guys from "Coming to America" saying "That boy is good." is shown. *Although the majority of this episode was edited with the mobile iMovie app, this is the first episode to have parts edited by iMovie for iOS. *Clips from Robotboy, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Looney Tunes Show, The Powerpuff Girls, and Wayside is shown while Ricky is singing. *A clip from this episode was shown 20 episodes later in Valentine's Day Redux: Part 1, which is intended to be a remake of this episode. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Specials